


Two Chefs, One Kitchen

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Competition, Cooking, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis and Nyx engage in a fun cookoff.Drabble for Ignyx Week 2019, day three. Prompt: Who's the better chef.





	Two Chefs, One Kitchen

Nyx turned to Ignis. “Let’s have a cookoff.”

“A what?”

“A cookoff! Yanno, like one of those competitive cooking shows on TV.”

Ignis snickered. “What brought this on?”

“Boredom? C’mon it’ll be fun!”

“Well alright.”

The two spent hours making confectionaries, and Nyx’s creations were up to par, coming very close to Ignis’ level of expertise.

“I didn’t realize you were so talented, Nyx,” Ignis complimented after round three. “How about we go and take a break – “

Nyx leaned in and kissed Ignis, leaving traces of white flour on his lips. Laughing, he agreed. “C’mon, I’ll give you a massage.”


End file.
